Fiore High: Best Years Of My Life
by snowflake00
Summary: The town of Magnolia should be a safe place. But its not so safe anymore, mysterious murders have been happening. Secretly depressed Natsu, and his friends want to find the murderer. But when they find who it is, can they except it? WARNING, CHARACTER DEATHS. ship pairings, NALU, GRUVA, GALE, JERZA, AND MANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

February 13th, Thursday

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. High school students were leaving to go home, and birds began to sing their afternoon song. Natsu Dragneel a 16 year old boy, with salmon hair (He refuses to call it pink.) was walking with one of his friends Loke Celestial. Loke Celestial is a 16 year boy, with orange hair. He and Natsu were heading for their part time job, at the convenience store. "How late are we staying today?" Asked Natsu. "Hhhmm." Thought Loke. "Like around eleven." He said with a frown. "We still got an half an hour till our shift." Natsu said with a sigh. Natsu was feeling off today, and it seems Loke noticed. "You saw the news last night, didn't you?" Loke said, jumping to conclusions. "Yeah." Natsu said, as he stared at the ground. Natsu had been walking into the kitchen at his house, when he heard the anchor lady say, "And yet another murder has acured. Details will be released shortly after these messages." Thinking back to it now, his foster parents didn't seem too pleased about the news either. 'Why can't cops do their jobs, and catch murderous criminals?' His mother Grandine would gripe. Her griping would always bring a smile to his face, but last night, he didn't feel like smiling.

* * *

For the remainder of the thirty minutes, they decided to take a walk around Magnolia. When it reached 2:30pm, Natsu and Loke headed for the convenience store. For the rest of the night, they sat behind a counter playing hand games like, concentration and slide.

* * *

February 14th, Friday valentine's day

Natsu sat at the kitchen table, waiting for breakfast. His mother Grandine and his father Igneel were cooking eggs, bacon, and waffles. Suddenly Wendy came running down stairs. "Good morning everyone!" Said the young blue haired girl. "Good morning sweet heart." Grandine said with a bright smile. "Morning little sis." Natsu said with a tired look on his face. "Big brother?" She said with innocent smile. "Yes?" Natsu said. "Does my outfit look valentiny?" She asked with concern on her face. Natsu glanced at her outfit. She was wearing a red mini skirt, and a red long sleeved coat with two rows of buttons. Her shoes were her normal ones with tiny pink hearts on them. There was a white bow on her chest, and her hair pulled into two pigtails. "Of course." Natsu said to Wendy. Wendy beamed with pride. Igneel smiled at Wendy. "You look adorable." He continued to cook the eggs. "Who's the lucky guy?" Grandine asked with a smirk, as she flipped the bacon. "I wouldn't say lucky…" Wendy trailed off. "Why say that?" Grandine and Igneel said together. They both looked at Wendy. Grandine face palmed. "No worries dear, Natsu won't interfere like last year. Natsu snorted. "Won't he?" She said as she looked at him. He gave them an innocent smile. Natsu glanced at the clock. He nearly screamed. "Oh no!" He yelled as he jumped out of his seat. Everyone was startled. Natsu quickly slip his shoes on, and grabbed his book bag. "What's wrong?" Igneel asked. "I'm late!" He yelled. Natsu ran towards the door. "Wait!" Called Grandine. "You need to eat!" Natsu slung the door open, and yelled. "There's no time for that!" He ran out, and jumped over the waist high gate. He sprinted down Sun Village St. "That boy." Igneel said, as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

* * *

6:52am

Natsu was running at insane speeds. _Thank god I'm one of the top five in track._ He thought to himself. After at least a two minute run, he was on the front steps of Fiore High. There were still some people making their way to school. Natsu sighed in relief. He made his way to his shoe locker. It was 6:57am; he still had 3 minutes to get to homeroom. He hurried up the stairs to class 2-F. Natsu made it just in time. He walked to his desk in the back, by his friends Gray and Gajeel. The boy with raven hair waved Natsu over. "Macoa almost exploded because of you~." He said with a smirk. "Oh shut up Gray." Natsu snapped playfully. Natsu took his seat, and leaned over to Gajeel. "Did he really get angry?" Natsu asked the guy with long spiky black hair. "Yeah. It was funny too. His face got all red, and he began pacing." The three laughed a bit. Their teacher cleared his throat. "Attendance." He said pulling out a slip of paper. "Kagura Mikazuchi." A girl with long brown hair stood up. Kagura is the second most feared girl in school. She carries a wooden katana around with her to "straighten up" delinquents, and the teachers approved it too. (What kind of a school are they running here!?) "Here sir." She said, and then sat down. "Dobengal Hitose." A boy with messy light brown hair stood up. Dobengal doesn't talk much, nobody knows why. looked up from his paper to check if he was here. "Ultear Mikovich." A girl with long silky black hair stood up. Ultear can be mean sometimes, but she's still nice. "I'm here." She said in an annoyed voice, then took her seat. "Gray Fullbuster." Gray stood up. Gray is Natsu's best friend; they've known each other ever since they were 6 years old. He's nice but he has a habit-"Gray, where's your shirt?" Gray looked at himself. "What the heck!?" He said in shock. Gray began looking for his shirt. continued with roll call. "Ikagura Kansaki." A girl with really long bubble gum pink hair stood up. Ikagura, hmm. Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about her. "Eve Tearm." A short blonde haired boy stood up. Eav and his two friends flirt with any and every girl they see. It's really annoying. "Present, as always sir."Eve flashed his teacher suck up smile. "Yeah, yeah. Sit down." said . He could care less if Eav was here. "Levy Mcgarden." A petite girl with light blue hair stood up. Levy is your go to person, for any information. She's always reading a different book when you see her, and she never forgets what she's read. "Natsu Dragneel." A boy with pink hair (Natsu: Call it salmon for god's sake!) stood up. Natsu Dragneel is voted hottest guy in school. He's a reliable person, who never gives up. His grades are great, and he's the second fastest runner in track. "Good morning." He said with a friendly smile, and then he sat back down. skipped the next name, knowing they would never answer again. The person that sat there was a murder victim. Everyone knew it, but the teachers just said they were "transferred". They said that about all the students who were murdered, but we caught the drift and didn't talk about them. "Lucy Heartfillia." A girl with blonde shoulder length hair stood up. Lucy is smart, beautiful, and warm hearted. Natsu admired her stubbornness. He liked people who didn't give in so easily. "Good morning sir." She said, and then slumped back into her chair. "I see Dyst is skipping again." said with no surprise. Dyst, god Natsu despised him. Dyst almost never came to school, and he acts like a jerk for no apparent reason. Sometimes Natsu wanted to punch that blue haired reject into the next universe. "Gajeel Redfox." The guy sitting beside Natsu stood up. Gajeel is another friend of Natsu's. He and Natsu fight sometimes, but makeup in the end. "Here" He said in a carefree tone. " , we've talked about the face piercings." Gajeel snorted. "I took out the tongue piercings. The rest stay." sighed. "Whatever." It was 7:13am, two minutes till math. "Great." Natsu said sarcastically. "We get to listen to lecture us on how we can't count." Natsu frowned. "Hey Natsu, pass this to Gajeel." Gray whispered, as he gave him a piece of scrap paper. "Gajeel, from Gray." He passed the note to him. Gajeel read it. It said:

Why don't you ask Levy to the party to night?

Gajeel began to blush. Gray smirk from his reaction. Gajeel began to write something down, then passed the paper to Gray.

Why don't you ask out Juvia then? Hey what about salamander?

As Gray read the note, his face flushed. He began to write, and then passed it back to Gajeel.

Only if you ask Levy

Gajeel finally gave in.

Fine. We both do it during social hour.

Gajeel passed it to Gray. Gray had an evil look in his eye.

Hey Natsu, you should ask Lucy to come with you to the valentine's party. *evil smirk*

Gajeel peeked over to Natsu's desk, and read the message. Natsu's blood ran cold. How could Natsu go out with a friend.

Fine. Let's hook up the other guys with someone to go with too.

Natsu gave Gray the tiny piece of paper. When he read it he nodded in agreement. They were so immersed in their note passing; first period went by in a flash. When the clock turned to 7:55, head master Makarov came onto the speakers. "Students of Fiore High, we are going under emergency lock down. This is not a drill." People began to mumble things like, "We're being attacked" or "There's terrorist running on campus." Natsu found none of these funny. sat there for a moment, stunned. He straitened his posture. "You heard the man, lock down." Everybody began walking towards the wall the door was on. Everyone sat down, somehow Natsu ended up in between Lucy and her friend Levy. _I wonder… _ Thought Natsu. _Who's causing the commotion?_ The idea of it being the guy murdering all sorts of people left an unsettling feeling in Natsu's stomach. turned out the lights, and closed the blinds on the windows. He held his index finger to his lips, signaling to keep quiet. They waited in silence for about 31 minutes, until Makarov gave everyone the all clear. It was 8:26am, there was only 4 minutes left of second period. _No geography today then. _Natsu smiled to him self. "Your all dismissed to third period." said with relief. Natsu zipped out of the class room, and headed for the library. Natsu wasn't in the mood for Language Arts, and plus, he already the Grimm Brothers story. It was…..interesting…..?

* * *

He finally made it to the library. The library is Natsu's only home inside school. He didn't particularly like reading, but it's the perfect place to skip class. Natsu walked towards a librarian with long white hair, wearing a light pink dress. "Why good morning Natsu." The young lady said with a bright smile. "Good morning Mirrajane." He replied. Mirrajane Strauss, older sister of Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. They all look alike, but have **very** different personalities. Mirrajane is sweet, but get on her bad side, you'll meet satin himself. That's why Natsu tries his hardest not to be noising, or destructive around her. Natsu took a seat behind a computer, and began to type his research report for History.

* * *

When the clock stroked 9:10am, Natsu started towards the gym. He changed out of his boring school uniform. All of them were the same. Boys wore grey pants, and a white short sleeved dress shirt. Girls wore miniskirts, and a long sleeved jacket. With two rows of buttons, and a bow for a tie. The gym uniforms were the same orange basket ball shorts, with white t-shirts with the school insignia on it.

* * *

Everyone stood on the black line in the gym, waiting for the coach's instructions. A man with light brown hair walked up to everybody. "Good morning class!" He said with a big grin. "Good morning coach Clive!" Everyone answered back. Gildarts Clive is one of Natsu's favorite teachers. He always had something fun planed. "Today…" He began. "We will play swat ball." Everyone got excited. /AN: I HOPE U GUYS KNOW WHAT SWAT BALL IS, BECAUSE I'm NOT EXPAINING THE RULES. SORRY/ "Hmm…" Coach Clive said to himself. "Boys against girls." He announced. Everybody went to their side of the line, suddenly Lucy walked up to the coach. "Sir?" She said. "The girls are down by one player." Coach Clive was about to answer, when a voice chimed in. "I'll join your team." Natsu began to sweat rapidly, so did Gray. It was Erza. "Thank you Erza, you're a life saver." Levy exclaimed happily. The scarlet haired girl smiled at her friends thankfulness. "N-no need Erza. L-last time you played, some people ended up in the nurses office." Coach Clive gulped. "They were wimps." Erza insisted. Coach Clive gave in, afraid of being scolded by her…again. "I guess I have no choice. Natsu, Lucy. You guys face off." Natsu and Lucy walked to center of the gym, then faced each other. Coach Clive stood beside them with a blowup ball. "I want a clean game." He said with a smile. He blew his whistle, and then threw the ball into the air. Natsu and Lucy jumped into the air, he quickly knocked the ball out of Lucy's reach. Gray ran up and slapped the ball to Gajeel. Gajeel spiked the ball at Levy's feet, which made her jump back. Erza sprinted towards Gajeel, jumping over Levy. Gajeel quickly got rid of the ball, not wanting to be tackled by Erza…again. Lucy ran up slapping the ball at the goal. Natsu stopped the ball, and then smacked it to Eve. He ran through a crowd of girls, surprisingly unharmed. Kagura kicked the ball out of his hands, and jumped to spike it at him. Dobengal leaped into the air, and snatched the ball away from her. Ultear and Ikagura came running at him. Dobengal suddenly passed to Gray, who passed to Gajeel, who passed to Natsu. Natsu ran towards the goal, while his team mates blocked the girls from coming. Natsu realized something. _Where's Erza?_ Suddenly Erza was running beside him, trying to get the ball. Natsu instantly sped up, and slapped the ball towards the goal. Lucy broke away from Gajeel's block, and sprinted to the goal. She reached for the ball, but barely touched it. As she fell to the ground, the ball flew into the goal. Everyone cheered, giving each other good jobs and congratulations. Lucy was still on the ground. Natsu walked up to her, and held out his hand. She gratefully accepted it. "You did great." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy returned the smile. "You're not so bad yourself." She said still holding his hand. "Thanks." He said with a shy smile. "See you later." Lucy said, as she walked to the girls' locker room. _See you later too._ Natsu thought as he smiled again. "Yo! Lover boy!" Gajeel called out from the locker room. "Let's get a move on now!" Natsu ran towards the locker room, getting dressed back into his uniform.

* * *

The next 20 minutes was social hour. Since it was nice day, everyone hung outside lounging under trees, or playing with friends. Natsu was looking for his friends, when a certain blonde walked up to him. "Hey Natsu."

Lucy said with a smile. "Hey Lucy." Natsu looked around. "Have you-" They both started. "Oh, I'm sorry, you go first." Lucy exclaimed with a nervous expression. girls were eyeing Natsu and Lucy walking together. "No, no, you can go first." Natsu gave her an apologetic smile. "W-well, I was wondering if you knew where my friends are." Natsu giggled. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Natsu was about to speak again, when Gajeel called out, "Yo! we're over here!" Natsu's and Lucy's friends were sitting under a huge oak tree. They headed towards their companions. They were all sitting in a circle, so Natsu and Lucy joined in. "What you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, with his usual smile. "We were introducing ourselves." Erza said with a welcoming smile. "This is-" Erza was cut off by a ear piercing scream.


	2. CHAPTER 2: COULD NEVER

**YAY! SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: COULD NEVER**

When the died down, Natsu and his friends ran to where they thought it came from. When they reached their destination, Lucy screamed in horror. There lied on the ground was a young women. Or at least Natsu thought it was a girl, he couldn't really tell because of all the blood. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Before Natsu could say anything, he and everyone else (including Erza) screamed. Levy pulled out her cellphone, fumbling over the keys, and pressed it to her ear. Juvia was so frightened that she clenched onto Gray's arm, burying her face into his shoulder. Erza's bangs were covering her eyes, as a black era surrounded her. She was ANGRY. Natsu and Lucy were so scared, that they pulled each other into a hug. Everyone else was crying or latching onto someone. Levy hung up on her phone. "Head master Makarov is calling the police, and is coming down to talk to us." She said with a sniffle. Levy was crying. Natsu could feel his eyes begin to water a bit, so he wiped his tears away before they began to pour down his face. Since Natsu was occupied with the horrid scene in front of them, he just realize he was hugging. He pulled away awkwardly. Lucy wiped away her tears, and sniffled. Everyone calmed down a bit when gramps came down. It seems, whenever gramps is around, Natsu feels the safest. "What happened my children?" The old man said with great sympathy. Erza straightened her jacket. "We heard some one scream, so we came to check it out. All we found was this women." Erza gestured towards the dead lady on the ground. "How could I have let this happen!?" Roared the enraged head master. Everyone flinched, except Natsu who was now hiding behind his bangs, covering his terror filled eyes. Natsu had witnessed numerous deaths, but the most traumatizing was his parents' death. That one nigh he COULD NEVER forget. The night his house was set ablaze. Luckily Natsu wasn't severely injured, but his family didn't do so well. None of them made it. All but one dead, and that only survivor Natsu, was regretting every day of his life for living on instead of his family. Absolutely nobody, not even his foster family, knew how guilty he was, and nobody will. "You couldn't have done anything master Makarov." Sherry said with red eyes from crying. Makarov sighed. "Follow me to my office, please." He said as he began to walk away.

* * *

**MAKAROV'S OFFICE**

Everyone sat in in a chair in his office, while Makarov spoke with the police in the hallway. Everybody talked quietly to each other, well except Natsu. He was sitting in a chair by the window lost in thought. His mind was being attacked with memories, and flashbacks of that horrid endless night. He remembered as if he was there again, he could smell the smoke, and feel the intense heat of the blazing fire. He could see his parents burning to death, as he stood there doing nothing but staring. Staring as they turned to ash, to dust, to nothing. The guilt was washing over him once more. The guilt of being free from the depths of that house, guilt of surviving, the guilt of living. His only flesh and blood, had perished right before his very own eyes. The flesh and blood he barley knew. His parents were almost never around, they would usually be busy with work, or just didn't want to be home. Sometimes Natsu wonders if they even loved him, or not. Some people call it self pity, but Natsu knew it wasn't. The only pitiful thing about him was that he never told his friends about his family's deaths, now that's pitiful. His guilt had disappeared for a while, until the memories were brought back today. Now he was drowning in guilt, guilt he COULD NEVER be freed from. For it would remain a shackle on his foot for the rest of his life, the eternal guilt of living. "Hey Natsu your being pretty quiet over there." Gray said commenting on his silence. "Natsu?" Gray said as he waved a hand in Natsu's face. Natsu was still in deep thought, and didn't respond to Gray's attempts to speak with him. "Ntasu! Come back to earth!" Demanded Erza, while shaking one of his shoulders'. "What is it?" Natsu said without looking at Erza. Erza frowned. "Your being awfully quiet. To quiet." She said with a skeptical expression. "I'm fine." Natsu said with a sigh. "I'm gonna go talk to gramps." He said as he stood up, and walked out the door. Everyone was surprised at how he acted.

* * *

**THE HALLWAY**

"Gramps?" Natsu said with obvious depression in his voice. "Yes Natsu?"

"May I leave school early?" He said, not caring about the odd expressions he got from the cops. "Hhhmm..." Makarov looked into Natsu's eyes, and saw something he'd think he'd never see in Natsu. _The boy has sorrow in his eyes, along with...regret? I wonder what's wrong._ The old man thought to himself. "Fine, but get your class work first."

"Thank you sir." Natsu said as he walked away. _I'll have to send his friends over to his house after_ _school. _Makarov thought before continuing to talk to the police.

* * *

**NATSU'S HOUSE**

When Natsu got home, he grabbed a glass of water. The house was empty, Grandine and Igneel were at work, and Wendy is at school. Natsu went to his room, and sat at his desk. He began to finish up his class work. After about an hour Natsu finished his work, it was 12:00pm, to early to go to bed. _Who cares. _Thought Natsu as he took off his shirt and slid under the bed covers. No matter what, Natsu couldn't fall asleep. The guilt was growing in him, he was even more depressed. Eventually he began to cry silently to himself. After a while, he finally fell asleep. Only to be visited by terrifying nightmares, with no ends.

* * *

**SOOOOO? HOPED YOU LIKED IT. MY INTERNET KEPT DISCONECTING, SO I HAD TO RETYPE THIS 3 TIMES. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW, THAT REVIEW BOX IS CALLING YOUR NAME.**


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHOR NEWS

**I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR FIORE HIGH: BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE, I DECIDED I'M GOING TO DELETE IT. I RELISED I MESSED UP BIG TIME ON IT. I'M GOING TO WORRY ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES FOR A WHILE, AND THEN TRY TO RECREAT IT LATER. SO NO MORE CHAPTERS. (I'M ALSO GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY IN A FEW DAYS, SO THIS MESSAGE WON'T BE UP FOR MUCH LONGER.)**


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHOR UPDATE: IMPORTANT!

**HELLO EPOPLE! I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS FOR YOU. WHEN I GOT A MESSAGE TELLING ME HOW PEOPLE WERE ACTUALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THE END OF THE STORY, I DECIDED NOT TO DELETE FIORE HIGH. BUT THERES A CATCH, I HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST 1 REVEIW FOR EACH CHAPTER OR FAV. I MEAN IT'S NOT THAT HARD RIGHT? PRETTY SIMPLE, THERES A BOX THAT SAYS FAV/FOLLOW AND ANOTHER BOX THAT SAYS REVEIW. BUT SADDLY I CAN'T REALLY UPDATE ANYTHING NEXT MONTH 'CAUSE MY COMPUTER WAS TAKEN AWAY FOR A WHILE, SO IT'LL BE ON HIATUS FOR A SHORT TIME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**


End file.
